1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
In recent years, products which meet the requirements for stereoscopic display of images have been developed, and as small and medium devices such as a mobile phone, or a mobile information terminal, a liquid crystal display device which includes a parallax barrier liquid crystal panel for a naked-eye view has been known (JP2004-294862A). The parallax barrier liquid crystal panel is arranged to be overlapped with a liquid crystal display panel. Specifically, a polarizing plate is attached to the liquid crystal display panel, and the parallax barrier liquid crystal panel is attached to the polarizing plate.
In the related art, when an area (frame) at the periphery of a display area of the liquid crystal display panel is small, it is difficult to attach the polarizing plate so as not to protrude from a glass substrate, and to attach to the entire display area overlappingly.
In addition, there is a case where a side surface of the liquid crystal display panel is used for position aligning. When there is a large variation in an outer shape of the liquid crystal display panel, it is difficult to align the position. For this reason, it is necessary to attach the polarizing plate so as not to protrude to the glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel. For this reason, the polarizing plate is made smaller than the glass substrate. Meanwhile, if a bonding area between the polarizing plate and the parallax barrier liquid crystal panel is small, it is difficult to secure the bonding strength.